steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Permanently Ultimate, Ultimately Permanent
Plot scene opened up with Humungousaur trapped inside of a large cocoon. Attached to the Omnitrix was the slimey green Skurd, who looked up at Humungousaur. Skurd: Look, I may be a booger to you, but we've got to join forces, or we're both gonna get our butts kicked! large teeth punctured the cocoon. The teeth belonged to Khyber in the form of Humungousaur's predator, the Tyrannopede. He lifted himself up with the cocoon in his mouth, and burst outside, revealing the scene to have been inside Khyber's ship. Rook looked on in surprise. Rook: Ben! began firing at the creature with his Proto-Tool. Back inside the cocoon, Skurd wrapped around Humungousaur's left arm, changing it from the elbow down to be Diamondhead, and a sword formed in his hand. Humungousaur smiled. Humungousaur: Okay, then! Tyrannopede swung the cocoon around, Humungousaur sliced his way out and landed on top of the ship. Skurd then wrapped around both arms, changing them to that of Gravattack. Humungousaur then used his gravity powers to launch the Tyrannopede back. Humungousaur: What do you know? You can be pretty useful! Skurd: bowing At your service. Humungousaur: Doesn't mean I like you. looked annoyed. Before Humungousaur could follow the Tyrannopede, the metal beneath him gave out, and he fell into the trophy room of the ship. He got up, grunting. Regaining his bearings, he noticed a peculiar trophy. He approached it. Humungousaur: Wait a minute... widened Skurd: Something got your eye? knelt down next to a giant, dark blue helmet. It had two black horns coming off the sides with three grey ones on top. Humungousaur: I know this helmet... Skurd: Khyber's collection is extensive. I'm sure you've met plenty of each of these species. Humungousaur: Not this one. This wasn't a natural alien. This... is the helmet of Ultimate Humungousaur. Skurd: Beg pardon. Humungousaur: I used to have access to these unnatural transformations. Evolved forms of my normal aliens, called them Ultimates. Thanks to some weird glitch, the Ultimates became their own beings... was a mini flashback, showing the Ultimate forms of Humungousaur, Echo-Echo, Cannonbolt, Big Chill, Swampfire, Spidermonkey, and Wildmutt, each lacking an Ultimatrix, and all but the last having red eyes. Humungousaur: After I helped release them, Azmuth took them somewhere safe. Obviously, though, it wasn't safe enough. Skurd: Hmmm, perhaps this is just what we need. Humungousaur: I'm sorry? Skurd: Well, you called it the Ultimate Humungousaur, didn't you? I assume it could easily defeat your predator, no? Humungousaur: How exactly is it supposed to help? Skurd: Watch and learn. wrapped himself all over Humungousaur, then shot out two tendrils that wrapped around the helmet. Beneath the layer of Skurd, Humungousaur began moving erradically, before doubling in size and changing in shape. The scene changed back to outside, where Rook was about to be crushed by the foot of Tyrannopede, who was fired back by explosions hitting him. Rook looked in the direction of the attacks and saw a gigantic creature land. Looking almost identical to Albedo's Evolved Vaxasaurian, Humungousaur was now colored green, and covered in blue and white armor. There were many white tubes seen bulging from his arms and legs. Humungousaur: ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR! ...Yeah... Yeah I liked that. charged Humungousaur, who put his arms out. Skurd merged with his arms, and then missiles were shot out, creating webs around Tyrannopede as they exploded. Initially this held the raging predator, only for it to break out only a moment later. Humungousaur shot more missiles, these exploding in soundwaves that subdued Tyrannopede. Skurd then changed his left arm to be made of NRG's radiation, and he managed to remove the collar housing the Nemetrix, changing Tyrannopede back to Khyber. A few moments later, Rook was arresting Khyber. Rook: Khyber, you are under arrest for this, and all past crimes. Do you understand? Khyber: My mind is perfectly sound, Revonnahgander. That said, I am grateful Tennyson removed the quinoa when he did. Ben: You mean.. the Nemetrix? Khyber: Why? What did I say? Rook prepared Khyber for transport, Ben looked at Skurd. Ben: Don't expect me to thank you. Skurd: Oh, no, why would I ever expect that? I only just saved your life, gave you a fun experience with the weaponizing powers I have, and gave Humungousaur a much needed upgrade. Ben: Well, I suppose... Wait, what was that last one? Skurd: Oh, that? I just altered the Vaxasaurian DNA a tiny bit, causing him to keep his Ultimate form. Ben: You did WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I didn't want that! Skurd: You can't be seriously be implying your preference is Humungousaur only being able to punch! It was much more fun shooting explosives! Ben: That's not- No, that can't be right. dialed up Humungousaur, whose hologram was that of his Ultimate form, with a regular Omnitrix symbol on the chest. Ben: Oh, no no no... pressed down, and was changed into the new Humungousaur. Humungousaur: This isn't... Alright let's just... Try again... pressed the Omnitrix and was changed into Lodestar. Lodestar: Alright... Regular Humungousaur, let's go! pressed the Omnitrix, changing back into Humungousaur, still Ultimate. Trying again, he changed into Ditto, then back to Humungousaur, then to Shocksquatch, then Humungousaur, then Water Hazard, then Humungousaur, before giving up. Skurd: I told you I changed him. Humungousaur grabbed him, and yanked him forward, almost ripping him off the Omnitrix. Humungousaur: I didn't ask for this! Skurd: I fail to realize why you are so upset! Humungousaur: The Ultimate forms aren't just transofmations you can use on a whim! They're specifically made for worst case scenarios! Besides... They scare me. Skurd: Well, I do apologize. Though, even if I wanted to change him back to his bland form, I couldn't. Humungousaur: WHAT?! Skurd: The DNA of his evolved form has already successfully overwritten the former. From what I can tell, the Omnitrix, for the most part, works based on the prime specimen of each species, which would most definitely be this form. angrily let go of Skurd. Humungousaur: Well, congratulations. You've made my go-to alien one I don't want to go. Skurd: Oh, on the contrary, I do believe you'll want to go him more often than you think. Major Events *Skurd and Khyber reappear. *The Sentient Ultimate Forms reappear, albeit as cameos in a flashback only. This includes the debut of Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt. *When using Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur's helmet to power up Humungousaur, Skurd purposefully overwrites the normal Vaxasaurian DNA with an altered, evolved form, which the Omnitrix registers as the new "prime specimen" of the species. *Humungousaur, Lodestar, Ditto, Shocksquatch, and Water Hazard reappear. *While not reappearances, Skurd uses the powers of Diamondhead, Gravattack, Spidermonkey, Echo-Echo, and NRG, as well as Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Skurd (first reappearance) Villains *Khyber (first reappearance) Flashback *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Sentient Ultimate Echo-Echo (first reappearance) *Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt (first reappearance) *Sentient Ultimate Big Chill (first reappearance) *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (first reappearance) *Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt (debut) Aliens Used Ben Tennyson *Humungousaur (6x, becomes permanently Ultimate, first reappearance) *Lodestar (cameo, first reappearance) *Ditto (cameo, first reappearance) *Shocksquatch (cameo, first reappearance) *Water Hazard (cameo, first reappearance) Skurd *Diamondhead *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Echo-Echo *NRG Khyber *Tyrannopede Trivia *This episode focuses on the alternate events of the episode Stuck On You. *Humungousaur appears six times in this episode, poking fun at how overused he is. There's a comedic irony to this, as Ben's fear of the Ultimates prevents him from having Humungousaur as the go-to alien he once was. *The events of The Ultimate Sacrifice were revealed to have been somewhat changed as well, as there was no Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt in the original events of the episode, but the flashback here shows him.